bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Draygon
Draygon, better known as Veteran, is a recruiter for The Outsiders. Biography Pre-game history: At some point during his mercenary life, he came into contact with some of the beings who would later found The Outsiders. Once he became too old for that line of work, he offered his services to them as a recruiter, and they happily accepted. Recruiting Missions: Veteran's first in-game mission was to recruit the ice Toa Kouyran in Ta-Koro, which he succeeded at. However, because most of the other Outsiders were on the Ko-Wahi mission, he was forced to fight Kouyran himself, which he eventually managed to win, but not without accumulating a few injuries of his own. Kouyran was renamed Scholar, and after taking time to rest, the pair set out again for on another recruiting mission - first to Ta-Koro, then to Ga-Koro. In Ta, they encountered Rekhyt Mahara, then they met Ayar in Ga-Koro, who Veteran immediately took a liking to, believing her attitude would liven things up back in Obsidian. The trio returned to Obsidian only for Forger to show up, with the rest of his team and a huge number of refugees in tow. With night falling, Veteran ordered Kouyran and the others to start setting up tents in the courtyard to shelter the refugees. He also made sure to act as if he didn't know any of the other Outsiders, so that none of the nosy defenders would make the connection and realised that the cable car station was also, in fact, The Outsider's base. Noticing Veneras heading into the tower, Veteran confronted the Ko-Toa. After hearing firsthand about what had happened at Ko-Koro, Veteran felt sorry for the former Sanctum Guard, and tried to console him, before suggesting that he help the refugees settle in, in the hopes that it might take Veneras' mind off recent events. Later that evening, he spotted Veneras again; this time the Ko-Toa was on top of the tower. Veteran decided to go talk to him once more, this time admitting the truth about The Outsiders, to see how he might react. As Veteran had hoped, Veneras expressed curiosity about the group and its activities. In the end, Veneras agreed to join The Outsiders cause. The Trials: After Veneras, Verulas, Rekhyt and Enforcer returned from their impromptu trip back to Ko-Koro, Veteran attempted to ease tensions between Enforcer and a strange, stupid, suicidal skakdi calling himself Marauder. He failed, and the standoff ended with Marauder punching Enforcer and subsequently getting shot in the chest. Veteran then went to find Krayzikk and Kellin, twice asking them to please leave the fortress. Eventually, they did, and Enforcer instructed him to round up the rest of The Outsiders so that the recruits could begin their trials. Seeing that his friend was in a bad mood, Veteran bought two drinks from the just-arrived Yeri Macgukko and offered one to Enforcer. The pair then struck up a wager regarding the first fight: Veneras versus Champion. Veteran backed his recruit, while Enforcer sided with his fellow Vortixx. With Veneras' defeat, Veteran lost the bet. Rechristened Zealot, Veneras thanked Veteran, who then officially welcomed him into The Outsiders. When Varan arrived, dragging Anhar and claiming to be an acquiantance of Zero's, Veteran decided to let him in. He knew that if Varan was lying Zero would probably kill him on the spot, so he determined it to be a risk worth taking. The fe-Toa Septima had also arrived, passing through on her way to Ta-Koro. After spending some time with Verulas, she was escorted by Veteran to the cable car and sent on her way, at which point Verulas revealed that Septima had been a thief, much to Veteran's amusement. When Scholar fell from the tower soon after, Veteran grew suspicious, having great difficulty believing that a Ko-Toa had slipped on ice. He circled the base, finding claw marks on the walls before locating the mutant called "Crab". He had Verulas create a stretcher, and the pair carried the wounded creature back to Ayar's room to be healed. After dropping the creature off, he ran into Judge, asking how he was holding up losing his eye. Judge, not wanting to seem helpless, decided to change the subject and avoid discussing his failures, but the conversation was cut short by the sound of Varan and Transient fighting outside. Return to Ta-Koro Once Varan was defeated, Veteran pleaded for Zero's forgiveness, as he had been the one to let Varan into the outpost. She let it slide, assuring him that Varan would have found his own way in regardless of Veteran's actions. Verulas then suggested that they send people to Ta-Koro and Ihu-Koro to find more healers, as Ayar was currently unconscious. Veteran agreed, and accompanied Verulas across the Break to Ta-Koro. Arriving at the gates, Veteran decided to let Verulas do the talking, and while they were allowed into the city, it turned out that Verulas wasn't as great a talker as he claimed to be. The duo were quickly stopped by more guards in the street, and Veteran took over, trying to convicne them that Verulas had been mistaken when he'd lied to them at the gates. The guards agreed to let them remain in the city, so long as they were accompanied by an escort. Veteran initially disagreed with this idea, but Verulas bullied him into complying. With their new escort Apolon in tow, Veteran and Verulas headed for the hospital. They were trailed by the pickpocket Septima, who Verulas spotted by looking in the reflection in his dagger. They eventually reached the hospital, only to find it filled with the very same refugees who had come through Obsidian a few days before. Veteran then began to suspect that they weren't going to find anyone who'd be free to help them. Their mission a failure, the pair visited a bar, where Verulas toasted to the memory of a Matoran friend of his Celsakh, who had died during the battle of Ko-Koro. This done, they were escorted by Apollon to the city gates, and set free to travel their own path once more. Veteran was critical of Verulas' talking skills, pointing out that it was his fault they'd been forced to have an escort in the first place. Eventually the argument settled down, and they started having a more serious discussion regarding how best to deal with Septima. Losing sight of her, the two Outsiders preparing to fend off an attack. Since he was guarding their rear, Veteran realised that Septima would be hiding on his blind side, a fact that he pointed out to Verulas. Sure enough, she was, and when she attempted to rob Verulas, he attacked, and a fight broke out. During the scuffle, she was scratched by one of Verulas knives, and the poison on the blade knocked her out. Deciding not to leave her behind, but not wanting to keep her as an enemy, they woke her up and negotiated to give her the money if she agreed to leave them alone and not hold any grudges. Verulas decided to take advantage of the situation and forced her to launch into a speech about how amazing Verulas was, and how she would love nothing more than to have his children. Despite his best efforts at maturity, Veteran couldn't stop himself from laughing. Once Septima had gone free, kicking Verulas between the legs as revenge, Veteran headed to the cable car with his irresponsible charge in tow, and returned to Ko-Wahi. Obsidian: Upon their return, the duo found Obsidian Outpost overrun with refugees. They encountered Enforcer, and Veteran gave him a quick recap of their mission, putting special emphasis on all of Verulas' screw-ups. Appearance and Tools Short for a Skakdi, his skin is red, and he has two rows of spines going from his lower back up to his shoulders, with thin webbing between them, giving him the appearance of having a pair of bat-like wings. His body is wreathed in scars and swirling patterned tattoos in indigo ink. His left eye is permanently damaged, and he's covered it with an eye patch the same colour as his tattoos. He wields a a two-handed claymore with a bio-long blade, equipped with an EMP generator which Minnorak gave him many years ago. Abilities and Traits He’s been everywhere, seen it all, and done it all. He’s past his prime and he knows it. But he still wants to be useful somehow, so he allied himself with Zero and the Outsiders, and serves them by identifying possible recruits. Wise, but weary, Draygon knows a good fighter when he sees one. He’s smart, and stealthy, constantly being underestimated because of his age and height, which he uses to his advantage, silently observing the goings-on around him. He enjoys playing the spy, and delights in opportunities to recruit fresh new fighters for the Outsider’s cause. Relationships Friends and Allies * Zero * Minnorak * Kouyran * Some other Outsiders Enemies * none Quotes * "Welcome to the party. We're celebratin' Scholar joining the group. You just missed him blowin' up his candles." - Veteran to Tracer after nearly blowing up Kouyran with a rigged Patero launcher. * The Ta-skakdi slammed 12 widgets down onto the table without hesitation. "Give me two, mate." He had no idea who this guy was or where he'd come from, but if he was selling drinks, he could stay. Trivia * Veteran was intended to be a Nick Fury esque character, which was why he was given an eyepatch. * Somewhere along the line, he ended up being an aussie instead Category:Mercenaries Category:Ta-Skakdi Category:Outsiders